El demonio de las alas rotas y plumas gris
by kagomexinuyashaxforever
Summary: Kagome…-dijo el joven que estaba a su lado en un susurro-estás pensando en el… ¿cierto? sé que te sientes culpable por su perdida pero es que…    el joven que dormía a su lado la ayudaba a olvidarlo y a recordarlo solo como un amor pasajero
1. Chapter 1

Una joven y un joven descansaban acostados tirados en la arena blanquecina mirando las estrellas de una cálida noche en la playa bajo la luz de la luna llena, esa noche, la luna era grande y hermosa, todo su esplendor, toda su belleza era dirigida a una feliz pareja cuyas manos estaban entrelazadas, con la cabeza de la joven en su hombro sus delicados brazos abrazandolo fuertemente con todo el amor que existe en este mundo vacío y sin esperanzas, hundiendo más su cabeza en su pecho temiendo que se fuera, temiendo perderlo, temiendo estar lejos de él, temiendo estar sola de nuevo… Esos días pasaban por su cabeza esa mirada cuando ella le dijo sus sentimientos, lo difícil que fue sostener esa mirada que la cautivo, esa mirada que una vez estaba llena de alegría, esa mirada que la hacía sentirse extraña y que las pocas veces que lo vio sonreír contenían una felicidad infinita, cuanto se odiaba por haberle echo eso a su querido…

Kagome…-dijo el joven que estaba a su lado en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar por más bajo que fuera y casi inaudible para cualquier persona, pero esa noche era callada y solo se escuchaban los leves sonidos de las olas deshaciéndose en la orilla- estás pensando en el… ¿cierto?

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo kagome hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello y cubriéndose la cara con sus cabellos lisos un poco alborotados alborotados y suaves-lo siento… no quería incomodarte pero es que yo…

Lo sé, sé que te sientes culpable por su perdida pero es que…-tomo aire y continuo- tienes que dejar ir el pasado y mirar asea el futuro, mírame kagome… vivía en el pasado en si seguir o no si rendir las cuentas que le deje a todas esas personas que me querían muerto, pero apareciste tu…-tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos con una mirada llena de amor- cerastes mis heridas estuviste con migo aun cuando el puedo acerté daño, nos aves el miedo que tuve cuando "eso paso" cuando me lo dijeron yo busque en mar cielo y tierra la solución y cuando por fin te encontré…-guardo silencio dolía recordar pero debía hacerlo ese problema se arreglaría ahora mismo…

…- kagome también se sentía mal ese no era el mejor momento para ser vista con el- lo lamento tanto yo…

Kagome ese fue el momento más difícil para mí pero… seguí adelante lo olvide y solo porque te amo… claro me costó tanto superarlo pero, lo ice y sé que no eres tan fuerte paras hacerlo tu sola pero… yo me encargare de ayudarte, quiero ser el hombre que te acompañe en las buenas y en las malas, cuando estés sola estar con trigo, cuando llores secar tus lagrimas ser el único que sea amo y señor de ese corazón tan bello y puro que tienes dentro…

No es tan puro después de todo, solo es otro sucio y asque…-no pudo terminar la frase sus labios esos labios que tanto le fascinaban que avía extrañado por cierto tiempo antes de serle infiel de la manera más fea del mundo se sentía tan culpable no era merecedora de esos labios que la besaban con tanto afecto, se sentía tan hipócrita y todo por no poder olvidar a ese antiguo amor…- perdóname-dijo esta mientras lagrimas caían y se unían para ser parte del beso

Él podía sentir su gran arrepentimiento, podía sentir la culpa, la soledad, la amargura, la tristeza y sobre todo el dolor atravesó de ese beso y las lágrimas solo eran la parte final para terminar ese panorama tan triste. Una pareja, el joven besándola con una pasión y ternura incomparable y la joven besándolo con todo el dolor de su alma y la luna solo veía con tristeza y tenora Como una joven pedía a suplicas el perdón de su gran amor por un herró tan grande de la que ella misma Asia testigo, y a un joven de gran corazón acariciando su cabeza secando sus lágrimas siendo consumidas por el aun duradero beso donde él le decía "te amo por sobre todas las cosas, no me importa lo que agás, no me importa lo que ellas echo… mientras estés junto a mí y me ames con la misma intensidad con la que lo hago yo, y sé que lo ases… olvidaremos lo malo y viviremos felices como siempre fue y como de ahora en adelante será…"

Lo siento… te juro que te amo y siempre lo are eres lo más especial aparte de él que me pudo haber pasado en la vida te juro que… te amo hoy mañana y siempre todos los días de mi vida…- decía esta entre besos y acariciando su cabello y su espalada al mismo trismo suave pero apasionado lo que hizo que este perdiera el control y la empezara a acariciar con mas frecuencia, trataba de controlarse pero los gemidos que emitía no ayudaban nada de nada.

Así que no se resistió y se rindió a su dulce aroma y a saborear su piel y empezar lo que sería una gran noche con kagome **SU** **kagome, de él y de nadie más**. Pero el presentía que esa noche sería la mejor de todas ya que savia que no era la primera, ni sería la última vez con su kagome de él y de nadie más…

El corazón de kagome latía a mil por horas y él no sé qué daba a tras su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier segundo, en la acareaba como si no tuviese mañana como si tratara de que su aroma se imprecara en su piel tratando de que su aroma se quedara en el de ella marcándola como suya para que nada ni nadie se atreviera a tocarla de nuevo,, sus ropas se deslizaban por sus cuerpos unidos por un deseo "nunca me dejes", el despacio bajaba su camisa que consistía En una camiseta negra sin ningún tipo de mangas, dejando al descubierto sus hombros la camisa era de seda y se deslizaba muy fácilmente por sus hombros y terminando finalmente en la blanca arena, kagome desabotonaba despacio la camisa azul oscuro de el con mucho miedo

No soy digna de ti…-le decía- basta para ya- decía una y otra vez pero cada vez que le decía que para el aumentaba su velocidad y le repetía mordiendo su oreja

Kagome te amo y quiero ser tulló y quiero que seas mía, ya yo lo olvide porque te amo ahora are que para ti solo sea un recuerdo muy lejano del cual lentamente te iras olvidando.

¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer tuya una vez más a alguien que ya no tiene tu olor en totalidad en su piel?- Dijo entre lagrimas mientras que el solo la apretaba con una fuerza increíble pero que kagome necesitaba y que la hizo gritar de placer al sentir como el la acercaba Asia su cuerpo, y la apretaba de forma seductora, él quería que siguieran él lo quería y mucho la necesitaba

Dices que no quiero estar contigo porque también tienes otro olor… bueno, está bien- dijo este mientras se acercaba a su rostros hasta que solo que su reparación pegaba en la cara de kagome y el savia muy bien que eso era algo que a ella la enloquecía- bueno tendré que impregnarte nuevamente pero esta vez de una forma que nunca olvidaremos-dicho esto la beso.

Con una pasión que no tenía explicación, kagome se decía a si misma que no merecía tanto placer como el que estaba viviendo ahora… sencillamente ella no lo merecía y se lo decía peor todo lo que lograba era que el la apresara contra su cuerpo, y tomando sus manos Asia que lo desvistiera y así que lo tocara más y más pero ella aun resistía y lo alejaba con sus manos hasta que el hizo algo que hizo que se quedara quieta y dejara de forcejear, algo que muy dentro disfruto como no tenía una idea, su cuerpo lo reconocía su cuerpo savia que era el, el había introducido sus dedos en ella y los movía con lentitud aseen que kagome abriera más sus ojos y se arqueara. Lo avía logrado

N-no-no resiste, resiste…

No puedes kagome simplemente no puedes me deseas así como yo te deseo a ti…-dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos y sonreía, en el momento en saco sus dedos kagome dejo de arquearse para respirar mejor estaba agitada su aroma la enloquecía estaba llegando al límite si el Asia algo mas así por mínimo que fuese ella perdería el control y se entregaría a él tenía que tener cuidado iba a ser fuerte pero, toda su fuerza callo la piso cuando sintió algo húmedo en su intimidad, el, mientras ella pensaba le avía quitado su falta y la ropa interior que tenía y avía introducido su lengua dentro de su intimidad. Fue suficiente la vista de kagome se nublo y de allí todo se volvió rosa

Ella desvestía a su amado con pasión mientras él le terminaba de quitar el brasilero los besos aumentaban más y más sus lenguas unidas en una danza que solo kami podría apreciar inuyasha exploraba con su lengua su cuerpo deteniéndose en sus senos lamiéndolos y masajeándolos bajando más y más hasta llegar a su intimidad donde se detuvo para darle un tratamiento especial que incluía manos y boca. El joven amante acaba a lo pobre de forma oral sin piedad y todo lo que ella podía a ser era retorcerse de placer y gozo.

Se invirtieron los papeles kagome acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos tocándolo y sintiéndolo lamento cada parte de su cuerpo el solo podía aguantar su quejidos los cuales eran demasiado fuerte, kagome ardía, ella estaba caliente, y eso él lo disfrutaba. Grito, grito fuerte cuando kagome introduce su miembro en su boga lamiéndolo de una forma sin y Gual y luego acariciándolo con su mejilla y sus mano. No lo resistió

La tomo de los hombro la beso con más pación mientras introducía su miembro en ella, ella grito fuerte más de lo que lo avía echo antes lo disfrutaba, y mucho, el empezó a envestirla con delicadeza pero esa delicadeza se convirtió en salvajismo, se necesitaban mucho se necesitaban demasiado y esa noche era solo para dos…

Clímax… fuertes gritos de parte de ambos y exhaustos caían en la arena mientras se cubrían con las mantas que el avía traído para decir el nombre del otro y dormir apaciblemente bueno almenas uno de ellos lo Asia uno soñaba con ese momento y la otra soñaba en el pasado de lo que fue el causante de su culpa ese gran amor que la Asia sentirse especial y culpable pero que ahora gracias a él el joven que dormía a su lado la ayudaba a olvidarlo y a recordarlo solo como un amor pasajero en el cual ahora solo podría caber una gran amistad si tan solo estuviese aquí en este mundo…

Siempre estarás en mi corazón pero no puedo ser más que una amiga lo lamento pero ya alguien más es amo y señor de mi corazón- si kagome tuviese vestido despierta y lo tuviese visto tuviese visto una sonrisa salir de su labio- y él es…


	2. el recuerdo de mi retorcida niñes

Una joven caminaba por las calle de una noche oscura sin luna, sin estrellas, solo ella… una pequeña criatura hundiéndose en la espesura de una noche fría, lloraba, ella silenciosamente lloraba aunque no se notara por la lluvia cayendo sobre su pequeña y desprotegida cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba… hacia frio pero ella lo disimulaba, sus sollozos eran casi inaudibles pero sus lágrimas al caer al suelo sonaban fuertemente era una imagen de veras triste, y la lluvia solo lograba hacerla más y más real, la lluvia solo la trataba de compensar asiéndose cada vez más fuerte para tapar su llanto… un rayo callo iluminándose el cielo como si fuese de día, ella escucho una voz que le susurro… "no tienes que llorar yo estoy contigo mi pequeña" sonrió solo un poco pero aun así era una sonrisa.

9 años, nueve años tenía la pobre e indefensa criatura que deambula por las calles oscuras y peligrosas de Japón, aunque lloraba su rostro era inexpresivo su mirada se mantenía fija en su camino sus sentidos relajados no tenía miedo ella ya no sentía eso desde hace mucho tiempo… ella no savia lo que era tener miedo y nada la impresionaba, ella era fría, pero amigable con quienes ella creía que debían merecerlo por lo tanto, no era amable muchas veces, su corazón estaba vacío no había ni rastro de una sonrisa o felicidad a pesar de ser una niña, sus ojos no expresaban felicidad, que ojos expresarían felicidad después de ver que a su madre que le dicen esta enferma y es posible que sea terminal y que pierda la vida en menos de un año y, que tu padre lo veas perecer frente a tus ojos, desangrado, muerto, en una escalera y con un espectro demoniaco o mejor dicho un shinigani, con un solo movimiento de la mano y escribiendo en una libreta su nombre se llevaba su alma para dejarla en la nada…

Fría… su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más frio por la lluvia pero esta parecía ajena a ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, una niña se salvó del poder de la Death note y sin ninguna complicación sin que nadie la descubriera era increíble que aun buscando en su propia escuela, ni siquiera "Near" (N) pudiera encontrarla es más que ni siquiera sospechara de ella… a diferencia de su padre light yagami…

Papa…-susurro la joven mientras se detenía y miraba al cielo oscuro- porque tuviste que perder el control, si tan solo te hubieras controlado, si tan solo hubieses sido más listo y coherente no te habría pasado esto- la niña sonrió levemente- tonto, y lo peor es que moriste siendo lo que más detestabas… un asesino, pero no debo juzgarte yo también soy una… solo que una mejor

De repente…. una sombra salió de un callejón oscuro se acercaba a la joven, camínate y silenciosamente, lentamente para no ser visto ni escuchado, tal y como un león se esconde en hierva alta para matar, con una daga en su mano, listo para atacar a su presa, listo para que una sangre joven y no tan inocente escurriera por la acera de la sucia calle mezclándose con la lluvia haciendo cada vez un charco más grande color carmesí, se acercaba más y más y su aura era fría era como la muerte acercándose a alguien para cobrar una vida, su pies asían un pequeño y aterrador chapoteo, por más mínimo que fueran sus pasos aún se escuchaban, perdió el control y piso fuerte el chaco haciendo un gran estruendo que se mesclo con un trueno asiendo que la joven volteara, ella savia que alguien la seguía pero algo que avía aprendido con su padre era que "nunca tenías que dejar de ser la presa mientras estuviera lejos, cuando se acercara listo para impresionarte convertirte en el cazador y el en tu presa" pero le sorprendió que quien fuera que la siguiera asiera ese ruido tan fuerte era como si quisiera que la o lo viera y…

Lo vio, ojos tan rojos, como la sangre al igual que sus deseos, sus cabellos negros como la noche que probablemente después esto ella no volviera a ver y piel tan pálida como la de un muerto. Era un hombre aterrador, la miro fijamente y sonrió levemente, su daga en la palma de su mano, kagome solo pudo ver el brillo de esta como bajaba lentamente por la hojilla y viendo cómo se acercaba, lo que para ella fueron horas para el fuero tan solos unos segundos, cuando la daga ya iba por medio camino reacciono pero aun así era tarde la cuchilla llego a su objetivo…

La sangre de ella escurría por el piso, su cuerpo se desplomo en la acera, su corazón, el cuchillo estaba en su corazón él se fue caminando riendo, su mano callo a un costado de su cuerpo, la lluvia descansaba en su cara y su cabello regado por el piso, sola estaba sola, iba a morir sola sentía el dolor en su pecho, miro su herida era grande sangraba mucho pero podía ver como el todavía no se iba completamente estaba cerca, su vista ya se hacía borrosa, lo avía perforado, su corazón, lo avía perforado no era una daga cualquiera era más grande que las otras y le daba una sensación rara en el cuerpo, veneno, la daga estaba impregnada en veneno poro no solo eso, olía a muerte sangre veneno y lo que parecía ser una droga, ya que por lo que savia cuando te atraviesan con un objeto punzante tardan por lo menos una hora en que tu vista se haga borrosa ósea la muerte súbita, por ello savia que avía algo más que veneno esa daga droga y era fuerte, por lo que savia tal vez ella no se salvaría…

El voltio unos minutos y la vio parada mientras vea como lagrimas corrían por su rostro acaso esa niña lloraba, ¿Kagome enserio lloraba?

¿¡Porque demonios lloras?- dijo gritando fuertemente muy enojado ya que, la persona de todas sus desgracias estaba frente suyo, esa que le avía echo lo peor que se le puede hacer a una familia…

…- no respondió solo dejo que sus lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos aunque ella no sintiera dolor, es mas no le temía a la muerte entonces, ¿Por qué lloraba? No se podía responder a sí misma y eso era muy incómodo trato de relajarse y lo sintió, sintió el gran dolor en su pecho le dolía mucho, sentía como la piel le quemaba y para colmo la daga sequia ahí podía sentir el frio metal, sentía como las gotas que caía en ella se deslizaban por la hojilla asiéndose frías y cayendo finalmente dentro de su cuerpo, era un sensación de veras desagradable y como si no fuera poco el tipo ese aún seguía hablándole…

Kagome higurashi yagami ¿¡LLORA! Tu padre estaría muy decepcionado ajajay, la hija de Kira, kagome, o quieres que te llame como tu nombre de asesina, Kagami cuyo significado es muerte… eres muy parecida a tu padre, igual de mente sádica- dijo tomando fuertemente su mentón, viendo como sangre salía de su boca- igual que tu padre- la Mirando con odio mucho odio y ella le miraba pacíficamente y sonrió cerrando los ojos, lo enloqueció y la pateo con fuerza, ella no se inmuto, pero por dentro se retorcía de dolor y la muestra era la fuente de líquido carmesí que salía de sus labios- estamos a mano mataste a mi hijo y yo te mate a ti niña del demonio-dijo mientras tomaba la daga y se la incrustaba en el pecho rosándole costillas pero logrando partir un pedazo de esta y al instante esta serró ojos para no abrirlos nunca

"así va a terminar, voy a morir por un maldito oportunista no, no moriré no hoy si muero será de vejes pero no ahora todavía tengo mucho camino por recorrer que fue lo que te enseño L cuando papa murió o mejor dicho below bhriday mejor conocido como bb el asesino más grande de mucho más que Kira incluso, él y yo tenemos la misma fama pero tú me ganas por 1222 personas más y cuando lo enterraron el salió del ataúd vivo el aún estaba vivo porque yo escribí su nombre al mismo tiempo que papa pero desde otro lugar por eso murió momentáneamente, L sigue vivo a sí que porque tú no puedes tu seguirás viviendo kagome higurashi yagami pero levántate tapido ya que mi cuerpo se hace más pesado"

Por fin mueres, mmm te ice un favor ya no tendrás que vivir con esa culpa… si es que tenías una- dijo en voz alta el hombre mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y se mojaba más de lo que estaba- kohaku perdóname por no salvarte, perdóname por no creerte cuando me lo dijiste, debí haberte escuchado cuando me lo dijiste por eso te mato por eso y porque tú eras un niño algo malo pero ella no debía matarte yo debía corregirte pero aun así lo hizo te mato mi pequeño kohaku y me arrepiento y siento la culpa por no haberte podido ayudar

Bueno yo te liberare de tus penas- dijo una voz suave de tres del sentía algo mojando en su hombro luego vio como un líquido rojo bajaba por su camisa no podía ser verdad el, la vía destruido avía acabado con sus existencia, avía muerto frente a sus ojos avía visto como los serraba para siempre su sangre derramándose por el piso ¿¡cómo era posible? Ahora incluso estaba detrás de él hablándole de lo más tranquilo y dulcemente sádica como…. Ella no era humana, en realidad podría que fuera un dios ¡si! eso era la solución, era un dios del bajo mundo que en realidad vino matar. La miro a los ojos, los suyos estaba aterrados estaba temblando del miedo cuando vio la expresión tan aterradora de aquella chica

Su sonrisa era sádica dejando ver incluso uno pequeños colmillos sus ojos se avían vuelto rojos totalmente querían sangre de eso no avía duda lo quería matar y así fue… en un solo movimiento ella arranco la daga de su pecho emitiendo un chillido de dolor y molestia cerrando los ojos momentáneamente para luego mirarlo de nuevo, ella quería hacerlo sufrir de la misma manera o peor que él lo avía echo- si tanto quieres ver a tu hijo lo veras en el inframundo

No- dijo en un susurro mientras ponía sus manos en la cara para defenderse pero callo en pánico al ver a un engendro detrás de ella era un ser realmente espantoso sus ojos eran amarillo con rojo cabello azulado y puntiagudo alas negreas parecía a un demonio de esos que avía leído en un libro y por su aspecto parecía que era un shinigani y sonreía malévolamente serró los ojos y para el hombre todo se hacía oscuro y el juego apenas para ella comenzó… y el sufrimiento de aquella alma también.

Despertó en un lo que parecía ser un cuarto de un hotel abandonado ya que estaba todo sucio y asqueroso la luz era algo baja pero parecía de más o menos buena calidad, se asustó no savia donde estaba solo recordaba que kagome le avía dado un gran golpe en la nunca y todo se avía vuelto oscuro lo único que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fueron unos ojos rojos que la miraban con mucho sadismo en ellos para que luego todo se volviera oscuro. Volteo y vio que en la pared avía una cinta pegada a la pared con cinta y un televisor con un reproductor y en la pared escrito con sangre decía "pon el video…"

Lo hizo y se ello una voz arreglada por computadora que decía…

"mmm al parecer as despertado, debes de estar preguntándote donde estas y que haces aquí… bueno te lo explicare, tal vez recuerdes cuando me acuchillaste sin piedad y de seguro que recordaras cuando aparecí de tras de ti, bueno cometiste un crimen ese y muchos otros más y lo sabes, mmm ya se tu nombre eres makzuda tensho, estuviste con mi tutor después de que murió mi padre pero cuando papa escribió tu nombre en la Death note con su sangre tu casi mueres pero… no termino de a ser la última silaba así que te salvaste pero te volviste loco y querías olvidarlo todo con respecto a la libreta te me recluyeron en un instituto mental después de que trataste de cortarte la venas para morir y olvidar todo pero aun así no te funciono, escapaste del reclusorio mental y en el camino mataste a una madre con su hijo solo porque se preocuparon por ti y se te acercaron el padre de la familia apareció y lo acecinaste solo por parecerse a papa y seguiste corriendo hasta que te encontraste con mi abuelo él te detuvo y luego te encerró en la prisión pero las leyes no lo dejaban ya que tu tenías problemas así que te recluyeron de nuevo en el instituto pero esta vez de máxima seguridad no volviste a ver la luz del sol s no después de 2 años en los cuales te recuperaste e insiste una familia, pudiste vivir feliz olvidando las masacres que cometiste en tu pasado bueno… que te parece si jugamos un poco escucha aquí en este lugar no hay salida a menos de que resuelvas cada uno de mis acertijos esto es un juego mental y quiero a ser una prueba de que mentalidad es más poderosa si la de una joven de 9 años o la de un hombre de 29 de edad, te daré la primera pista. Si estudiaste castellano entonces entenderá lo que es la coherencia en un párrafo o almenas podrás descifrar el mensaje escucha atentamente"…


	3. Chapter 3: el juego empieza

"tan duro, tan frágil, tan fácil de romper, frio al contacto y letal al caer"- esa es la pista, cuando encuentres el lugar o el objeto con estas característica encontraras una nota esa nota tiene el siguiente acertijo que tendras que encontrar asi sucesivamenete asta que llegue la nota final donde abra un desafío, si logras sobrevivir a todos los desafíos saldrás libre de este infernal lugar, tienes que apurarte ya ase 1 una semana que estas desaparecido... y por sierto en el recorrido trata de no morir y al salir no te vuelvas loco otra ves o te secuestrare de nuvo y are que repitas todo otra ves… imagínate vivir un infierno en el pasado, ahora uno el presente y con solo un error… uno en el futuro. "suerte matsuda"

Al terminar la pantalla se quedo como avía comensado con un K mayúscula pintada en negro. Pero esta lentamente fue haciendo una oración que iba especialmente para él, decía: "hazlo por el"

Matsuda no lo soporto, rompió el televisor en mil pedazos- Escapare ya lo veras sobrevivire y are que el jefe de polisia yagami te arreste o te meta en un orfanato o nose en un reclusorio, en un lugar donde no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol demonio eso te lo juro- dijo mientras que mirava con odio el televisor y recordaba el rostro de su oponente y luego imaginaba la letra que estaba ase unos segundos pintadas en el televisor o lo que ahora parecía un montón de plástico y vidrios rotos, y ponía su frente y su puño en alto con determinación- bueno, ahora, matsuda concéntrate en la pista- dijo en susurro tratando de recordar y decifrar el mensaje- "tan duro, tan frajil, tan facil de romper, frio al contacto y letal al caer" ¿Qué significa eso no lo comprendo, no puedo creerlo, una niñata me gana en intelecto… ryuzaki le enseño bien… pero yo estaba trabajando con el todos lo días e estado casi a su lado, algo debí de aver aprendido mas que entregar café, ser un agente de publicidad, como mentir o engañar o sobre todo como meterme en problemas- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama con una gota inmensa en la cabeza mientras recordaba el incidente del agente publicitario o cuando ryuzaki lo avía llamado tonto por haber inventado la peor excusa para detener una pelea entre él y ligh- luego de recordar los buenos tiempos junto a sus compañeros, las risas, las bromas una lagrima corrió por su rostro y decidió recostarse, recordó una ocasión en la que L avía dicho "la mente es la peor arma que puede existir" esta agota se acomodó en la cama pero sintió algo duro debajo de la savana y la levanto revelelando a una pequña persona, era un niño pequeño como de 7 o 8 años- que demo…

Mmm- murmuro despertando y frotando con sus pequeñas manitos sus sonñiolentos ojos- ¿quién eres…?- decía con voz algo apagada pero cuando iva a continuar su rostro se tenso y empezó a temblar como si se estuviese convulsionando o algo parecido, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su rostro demostrrava terror, miedo, desesperación… todo eso en su pequeño e infante rostro

Tranquilo, tranquilo pequeño estoy aquí contigo, dime ¿qué sucedió…?- dijo este acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza y lentitud, tratando de lograr que el joven se tranquilizara.

yo…- el pobre niño tertamudiava mucho estaba muy asustado eso se podía notar muy claramente- estaba viendo televisión en mi cuarto y luego mi hermana kagome, se aserco a mi y me dijo que aguantara la respiración y que no tuviera miedo que todo estaría bien y luego… tomo un pañuelo y me lo puso en el rostro, olía raro pero a la ves delicioso vi sus ojos estaba llorando…. Y luego todo se volvió negro- avía vuelto a empzaer a temblar era demasiado.

Ya, ya tranquilo… ¿kagome te izo esto?- dijo al ver una gran cicatriz recientemente pero muy bien cocida en su estomago

Si, ella me dijo que era necesario y que quería ver de que era yo era capas para salvar mi vida, dijo que era un hermano perfecto, pero que me faltaba algo, ella no me dijo que era, solo me dijo que lo descubriría pronto, que descubriría algo que desde hace mucho tiempo avía tenido y era hora de que yo lo descubriera, me visito hace unos días, ella estaba llorando- bajo la mirada al recordarlo- le pregunte que le sucedía, ella solo me dijo que todo estaría bien me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que recordara todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos, que no tuviera miedo que sin que yo lo supiera o la viera ella estaría conmigo y que lo sentía mucho, le pregunte porque, pero ella dijo que no importaba, me dijo que me amaba y que me quería muchísimo me abrazo y me acaricio la cabeza constantemente hasta que me dormí antes de hacerlo sentí de nuevo ese olor delicioso y cuando desperté de encontré aquí- ya se avía tranquilizado un poco pero lo avía echo.

Tranquilo saldremos de aquí vivos te lo prometo, pero para salir ay que poner a trabajar la mente tu eres su hermano, el de esa sádica loca, asi que tu deves conocer como pienza ¿cierto?

Mas o menos, ella no era muy conversadora pero ella me quería y yo a ella, no entiendo por que me izo esto, se de supone que era mi hermana como pudo hacerme eso- ya estaba empezando a perder la calma de nuevo pero se tranquilizó al sentir la cálida mano de su compañero en la cabeza, le recordava a su padre

Bueno, empecemos por resolver esto, ¿sabes lo que significa…?- dijo relatándole lo que decía el video, después de hacerlo se quedaron pensando un momento, asta que porfin souta se le vino un recuerdo a la mente…

"¡SOUTA, que haces espiando debajo de mi cama! y que… que ases viendo mis pertenencias.

¿Qué es esto hermana?- pregunto el pequeño mientras abria una bolsa negra que tenía esta debajo de su cama, para luego quedar inmovilizado… -Ahhh- grito este mientras se arrastraba velozmente de debajo de la cama y se preparaba también para abrir la puerta y escapar de ahí pero su hermana lo tomo del brazo y lo inmovilizo en el suelo, souta se retorcía bajo el brazo de kagome pero ella simplemente no dejaba que él se moviera no podía dejarlo escapar.

No te iras- dijo tomándolo fuertemente del brazo- escúchame bien si le dices algo a mama sobre esto o a papa a ti te pasara lo mismo que a él.- Al ver el rostro de su hermano, que reflejaba el miedo, sintió algo punzante en su corazón, y es que, avía visto esa misma mirada cuando ella mataba a sus víctimas pero, ver esa mirada en los ojos de su hermano izo que le dieran escalofríos ¡acaso ella sería capaz de cumplir la promesa que le acababa de hacer, que si le decía a alguien ella le aria lo mismo, podría ella hacer eso a su hermano, su sangre? No, no lo aria jamás- lo siento mucho souta, mentí jamás te aria eso- reflexiono está abrazando a su hermano este solo le correspondió

¿Porque isiste eso? ¿Por qué hermana?- dijo mientras sollosava en silencio el pequeño, que avía sucedido ¿su hermana era una asesina? lentamente se estaba empezando a alejar

Era necesario sotuta- dijo mientras caminaba asia el pero se alejo a kagome no le importo y de todos modos lo jalo asia si y o abrazo souta, no lo resistio y la abrazo

¿Porque lo hiciste hermana…?

El quería… matarte- alver la cara de us hemano supo el espanto con solo ver sus ojos y a la ves un singno de interrogación en el medio de su cara se veía tan tierno- escucha recuerdas al chico rico estaba en tu clases el que te odiava, Kaoru

¿El hermano mayor de mayu?- souta estaba empezando a atar soluciones.

Si, la que murió en el "incendio"- narro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y seguido de esta una diminuta risa- el deberás te odia lo oi hablar con unas personas muy extrañas, hablaban de matarte y de cómo ivan a serlo, era muy horrible oir como posiblemente ivan a amtar a tu hermano no lo soporte el iva a llamarlos para darles la seañal pero no iva a aserlo ya que yo lo detuve- silencio- lo mate tenía que hacerlo si lo detenia por métodos de la ley su padre de seguro lo sacariaen cuestión de horas, la única forma de detenerlos era matándolo, lo siento mucho souta en serio lo siento no quiero que pienses que tu hermana es una asesina, enserio no quiero que lo pienses- dijo esta, mientras lagrimas salían a montón de sus ojos chocolate, souta estaba muy enternecido no podía creer lo que su hermana avía echo, con tal de protegerlo de todo lo malo era simplemente increíble.

Tranquila hermana ahora se que me quieres ante pensé que me querias pero ahora se que me amas aunque la pregunta es… ¿qué aras con ese cadáver?

Lo esconderé, ya no puedo esconderlo debajo de la cama así que… lo are por debajo del suelo del departamento pero debes de ayudarme a mover la cama tengo una idea… los marte salimos temprano de clases así que en vez de tu quedarte ablando con, rin y yo en vez de quedarme jugando futbol nos iremos temprano al departamento quitaremos la cerámica pero hay que hacerlo con cuidado, y luego aremos un huevo en el pedimento y lo volveremos a cubrir con la cerámica ¿de acuerdo?

Pero… ¿y si L volvió a poner cámaras por la casa?

No no lo isieron alguien ya me lo dijo y no, no fue el abuelo fue alguien más…-"gracias ryuk"- pensó para sí misma pero al parecer no lo avía echo de manera "no verbal" por lo que su hermano solo pudo escuchar ryuk y pensó que devia ser un novio sullo por lo que sonrio de manera burlona y grito a los cuatro vientos…

¡MAMA KAGOME TIENE NOVIO, SE LLAMA RYUK! MAMA ABUELOS, PAPA!

¡SOUTA VUELVE AQUÍ!-grito esta enardecida-¡ADEMAS RYUK NO ES MI NOVIO A MI ME GUSTA NIER!- al reflexionar lo que avía hecho se tapó la boca con rapidez, no podía ser, como se le avía ocurrido decir eso.

¡QUE ELLA QUE! - gritaron al unisono dos abuelos a la vez y un padre fuera de si- ¡KAGOME YAGAMI HIGURASHY COMO QUE TE GUSTA NIER!

¡QUE VIEN KAGOME!- y una madre muy feliz por su hija

Kagome salió corriendo asía abajo tras su hermano para ahorcarlo pero, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras , resbalo cayendo por estas y rodando por ellas pero antes de que el golpe contra el suelo fuera más doloroso, un cuerpo cálido se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola en sus brazos con firmeza cayendo finalmente en el suelo, kagome no sintió nada por causa del suave y cálido cuerpo que la sostenía- ¿estás bien?- pregunto una voz nerviosa al lado de su oído, el cuerpo aun lo sostenía muy fuerte y la mantenía muy cerca, era un hombre ya que no tenía "eso" de arriba. Kagome asintió y cuando levanto la mirada para ver quién era su salvador se quedó sin habla al descubrir una cabellera blanca y unos ojos negros mirándola con ternura y amor- en-enserio… te- gusto…."

Ya se donde esta- dijo en un susurro el joven niño-¡YA SE DONDE ESTA!- grito esta ves- esta debajo del suelo, presisamente debajo de la seramica escucha "tan duro: el suelo es super duro, tan frágil: la seramica es muy frajil al llevarla si se cae se rompe ósea tan fácil de romper, podríamos romperla con, nose la silla o podriamo golpearla con otra cosa pero con algo que sea duro, frio al contacto: hoy es luna nueva no hay luna por lo que será una noche fría y oscura, y letal al caer, una persona que cae desde un lugar elevado y cae al suelo muere su cuerpo no puede soportar el impacto y la muerte es abecés instantánea así que si, esta es la pista solo tenemos que romper el suelo

"felicidades, descubrieron donde está la pista, souta recordaste el día ¿cierto? por tu exprecion de descubrimiento y culpa, veo que si, asi que te felicito souta, ahora en la avitacion no ay ningún arma para romper el suelo y si lo consiguieran lo único que allarian es la madera de la cama y tardarían aproximada mente 3 horas en romperlo con constante movimiento y matsuda se que estas pensando, si pongo mas fuerza tardare menos, ya que no puedes calcular ni el tiempo de tu propia fuerza pero no te precupes yo lo ise por ti y por eso dije 3 hora se cuanta fuerza tienes y si pones el máximo de tu fuerza y no descansas ni por un minuto… morirías en 13 min por no tener energía vital y tú quieres vivir ¿cierto? quieres vivir para ir con tu familia pero sobretodo queres asero para matarme asi que la única forma de romperlo es manual"- la vos por computado se volvió a escuchar era ella estaba en el edificio.

¿A que se refiere con manual?- pregunto inocentemente souta

Se refiere a que debemos hacerlo con nuestras propias manos debemos romperlos con nuestro propio cuerpo.

¿¡QUE NO PODEMOS, NOS ROMPERIAMOS LOS HUESOS!

Eso es exactamente lo que quiere, nos quiere más y más débiles…

Para ver nuestro potencial….

quiere ver si resisitimos si somos dignos de vivir…

y me puso a tu lado porque probablemente yo tenga pistas claves sobre como pasar los retos pero… también puede que quiera matarme para que no revele el secreto sobre la muerte de Kaoru...- souta estaba muy concentrado el no tenia la misma astucia y cerebro que su hermana, el era mas parecido a su mama a pesar de ser un chico era dulce, gentil y delicado con las cosas, su hermana era diferente ella era un tanto aterradora, misteriosa pero muy astuta e iungeniosa siempre confundiendo y utilizando las escusas mas imposibles y creíbles a su favor para evadir el objetivo iva aser difícil…-ahhh- se edscucho un grito desgarrador a sus espaldas

Era matsuda, desde ase mas de 15 minutos mientras souta esta concentrado alavando a su querida hemana kagome, matsuda avía estado golpeando el suelo hasta que se quebrara para poder sacar la maldita y condenada pista para poder salvar a ese niño y encarcelar a esa psicópata asesina en serie a un reclusorio juvenil, la imagen para souta de matsuda era enserio atroz (para los que tengan una mente sensible y dulce para nada sadica no lean esto)

Matsuda estaba totalmete rojo por el esfuerzo sus ropas estaba llenas de sangre de el mismo al igual que su cara sus ojos lloraban sin parar y sus gritos se asia cada ves mas desgarradores la mano o mejor dicho los nudillos los tenia echos un verdadero desastre, la piel estaba colgándole totalmente y alguno pedazos que ya no resistieron y se quedaban pegados en el piso, la sangre brotaba a millón era realmente desgarrador la herida era muy profunda, a distancia se notaban los huesos de sus nudillos, a pesar del dolor matsuda seguía golpeando el suelo, sus nudillos se estaban agrietando, sus huesos lentamente se rompían pero su persistencia asía que siguiera pero si el suelo no se rompía rápido no duraría mucho…

Porfin por fin lo avía echo, por fin lo avía logrado, avía logrado quebrar el piso con sus puños y ay estaba la pista la tomo en sus de lo que quedaba de manos y leyó lo que decía el papel y aunque fueron exactamente dos líneas tuvo que que poner toda su atención en el dicho contenido. Dolia demasiado sentía ingluso como sonaban sus huesos separarse, sentía ese va y ven exteriormente era la piel que le colgava por fuera podía sentir el palpitar de sus huesos y corazón, estaba muerto del dolor tenia que salir de imendiato o si no moriría de cansancio desangrado o de dolor pero lo peor seria que le fallara de nuevo a otro pequeño más, a otro pequeño que tenia confianza en el, que tiene toda su fe en él, que tienes sus sueños en él, de nuevo si se rindiera ella ganaría y el perdería, y esta ves sin batalla, sin revancha…esta era la guerra y el tenia la obligación y deber de ganarla sea como sea…

Se dedicó a prestarle atención al papel olvidando el dolor que sentía por dentro y por fuera lo siguiente que ocurrio fue demasiado rápido solo recordó que avía leído una palabra solo una y fue lo suficiente para voltear mirar el reloj y correr rápidamente asia el niño tomarlo y ponerlo en sus brazos cubriéndolo con su cuerpo por si llegaba a alcanzarlo "eso", llego a su meta aunque algo tarde lo alcanso tiro al muchacho lejos de el exactamente llegaron a un pasillo dio vuelta y vio un gran muro naranja, amarillo y rojo y luego vio todo blanco paraluego lentamente ponerse de color negro…

Papa, papa- llamava una voz conosida para el- no le dejes morir, no le falles…- una silueta se veía en medio de mucha neblina- como lo isiste con migo- de repente una imagen aterradora apareció de la nada consisitia de la imagen de un niño con solo una mitad de carne y en la parete izquierda de su cara se podían ver lo huesos osea parte de su calavera

Ahhh- grito matsuda al ver a su hijo kohaku de esa manera tan tétrica y aterradora- no hijo no te fallare salvare a ese niño te lo juro…

Esta bien papa, te creo pero si fallas en la siguiente no te sientas mal de todas formas ese no soy yo…

Hijo, HIJO!- derrepented todo se volvió negro y en un grito ahogado y sudado despertó y vio a souta llorando a un lado de su cuerpo enserio le dolia ver a souta de esa manera pero, aun asi mientras abrazaba a un souta muy feliz de verlo despierto aun se sentía muy confundido, acaso kohaku hablaba de souta con lo de que el no era el o… no tenia que ser eso tal ves su hijo se sentía algo celoso alla en el cielo pero si estaba en el cielo porque el abia sido un niño bueno, entonces…¿ por que a su alrededor avía un brillo negro y el lugar en el que se encontraba era de colores asi como rojo, amarillo naranja esos colores y que por cierto se movían? pero se acian cada ves mas nítido además de lo gritos que se escuchavan, matsuda estaba muy confundido asta que por fin… lo avía puesto todo en orden. Kagome matava a la gente que hacia el mal y solo a la gente que asia daño y si avía ,matado a su hijo y el lugar tan raro y lleno de grito donde se encontraba entonces… su hijo fue uno malo y se estaba pudriendo en el infierno. Aumento más el abrazo en souta

(.com/watch?v=Ol-f9mVUl0I) colocar theme ahora mismo si quieren un buen efecto mientras leen, pss: cuando se acabe el primer theme ese es de souta en el segundo de de matsuda) Matsuda… lei la nota, gracias…-dijo mientras lo abrazava

Matsuda emitio un grito de dolor el abrazo de souta avía sido delicado y tierno pero aun asi le avía dolido ¿Por qué?

A lo siento se me avía olvidado que te avias quemado y todo por mi culpa lo siento matsuda, si tan solo no me uvieses salvado… no estuviese en esas condiciones si tan solo no te uvieses preocupado por mi tu estarías a salvo… todo tu sufrimiento es mi culpa… si a mi hermana no la uviese salvado cuando se quiso suicidar, tu hijo no uviese muerto y estarías muy feliz a su lado, sé que- sé que él me odiaba por eso ella lo mato y porque el planeava matarme pero aun asi no era lo correcto ella no debió asearle eso a usted, lo siento matsuda… lo siento… ella no debió todo es mi culpa absolutamente todo soy un tonto un completo idiota un imbécil lo siento matsuda lo siento en serio perdóname, perdóname matsuda perdóname

Lo se se que fue tu hermana pero aun asi no es tu culpa y te dire porque… porque se que eres un gran niño y tanbien se que tu nunca podrias odiar a nadie y recuerda esto siempre, siempre, siempre aunque tu hermana sea diferente, en ternura y en amor a ti nunca olvides quien eres lo que ella haga no debe de porque molestarte o aserte sentir mal y mucho menos culpable tu eres quien eres tu eres souta y así será siempre siempre serás el niño tierno y cariñoso del que todo padre estaría orgulloso de tener como hijo del no que yo estaría orgulloso de tener como hijo souta…

Grasias papa…- dijo este para luego cubrir su boca le avía dicho a ese señor papa..

No tienes el porque avergonsarte de averme dicho asi… hijo souta- dijo este mientras lo apretava mas a su cuerpo no era su hijo pero era parecido e incluso podría aceptar que el era mejor su hijo siempre avía sido agrecibo tan diferente a souta pero aunque souta fuese ahora en ese momento en ese instante su hijo no significava que kohaku desapareciera a de su corazón siempre lo tendría presente en su mente y alma

Ahhh que lindo, padrastro e hijastro, que rápido olvidaste a papa verdad hermano y… asta te arrepientes de alverme salvado en esa ocasión, me deseccionas mucho souta, asi que me cambiarias por solo tener un papa temporal- dijo esta parada frente a estos, matsuda al verla quiso atraparla pero esta lo esquivo y corrió a una velocidad tan rápida que parecía una teletransportacion y de repente estaba detrás de souta- el no te quiere souta el solo quiere recuperar a su hijo y lo ve en tus ojos pero no puede porque no volverá, yo lo mate… y matsuda- callo un momento a esquivar otro intento fallido de ataque de matsuda- ese cadáver que avía en esa habitación al cual al ver tu exprecion por las cámaras le tenias asco y repucnacia infinita era tu hijo…

Que… ese era m ihijo

Jajaja que mal padre si esta lo suficientemente siego como para no reconocer a su propio hijo que vergüenza… nunca seras como mi padre el si era un padre lastimosamente murió por L ajaja no puedo creer que mi padre alla sido tan tonto como para creer enserio que L avía muerto, papa me dio tanta repugnacia cuando se rio frente a su disque tumba L solo veía al igual que yo y sonreíamos nos reíamos de su tan grande ignorancia… luego después de que L fingio su muerte del caso se encargo nier- dijo esta monologando un poco y si se le ponía algo mas de atención se podía ver un ligero sonrrojo en sus megilla en el momento de decir su nombre algo que solo souta pudo ver quiso burlarse por el gusto de su hermana, lo conosia y no parecía mas que un raro muy listo almenos para el pero… savia que no era el momento para chistes y burlas- mello fuiste un tonto deviste ayudar a nier- denuevo el sonrrojo, ella pretendía disimular pero esque cada ves que siquiera pensaba en el lo imaginava simpre abrazándola o tomados de la mano como en ese momento de incidente de las escaleras, savia lo que significava eso pero se negava a sentirlo ella preferia no sentir era una gran debilidad una de la cual ella seria la primera en vencer. De pronto sintió como alguien la tomava de los hombros era matsuda, MALDITA SEA Y TODO POR AVERSE CONSENTRADO DE MAS EN NIER, nuevo sonrrojo, maldición es que niciquiera podía pensar en su nombre ahg- suéltame o lo lamentaras

Matsuda empezó a agitarla y a gritarle puras blasfemias demasiado para souta el cual se tapo lo oídos no quería escuchara tantas palabras que algún dia pudieran dañarle si es que ese dia no era hoy

Te dije que me soltaras- dijo esta serrando los ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos de golpe pero esta ves sus ojos no eran marrones de un color chocolote no… eran tan rojos como la mismísima sangre voltio y golpeo a matsuda en el estomago una ves que este se inco por reflejo, lo golpeo en la cara y como un rayo corrió asia souta, el cual estaba muy sorprendido- souta, enserio desearías que yo no estuviese viva

No... Porque aunque agas sufrir a mucha gente yo te quiero hermana- dijo este lansandose a los brazos de la joven la cual lo resivio con mucho amor su hermano era la única a demás de nier-sonrrojo ante esa penasamiento- que queria y estimaba aunque nier era un caso distinto- sonrrojo ante pensamiento.

Hermana deja de herir gente, ya basta eso es malo eso nos lo enseño mama y papa…

Souta que no ves que papa…-dijo deteniéndose al acto, souta era muy pequeño el no podría comprenderlo de el todo, el no era capaste soportar esa gran información y aunque lo entendiera todavía no era capas de soportar que no solo avía acesinado a una persona si no que tanto el como su padre avían asecinado a millares de personas niños y adultos el aun no podía saber eso…-olvidalo souta solo quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te digo entendido?

Si hemana lo que tu digas

Quiero que recuerdes lo que as echo en el pasado eso salvara tu vida tienes que ser astuto tal y como yo lo e echo recuerda nuestras conversaciones, todo souta, no quiero que mueras, adiós hemanito- dijo mientras besava con ternura su frente dando mediante este acto toda su confianza fe y sobre todo suerte para que no le sucediera nada. Y en ese mometo kagome desaparecio justo en el momento que matsuda despertava

¿Souta te izo daño?- pregunto precupado matsuda

Ella es mi hermana ella nunca me aria daño- contesto algo molesto por la suspocicion de este- escúchame ella podrá se una asecina pero tiene un corazón grande y si ella mato lo izo por algo por ejemplo con lo de kohaku que em paz descanse, ella lo ecucho ablando junto con otras personas de cómo me ivan a asecinar pero ella afortunadamente los ecucho y evito que me muriera ella salvo mi vida y si ella fuera realmente mala ella los uviese dejado y yo ahora no estaría aquí asi que mejor no hables asi de mi hermana ella es un buena persona lo se porque la conozco demas de que ella no es culpable.

Lo siento souta…

Matsuda tienes una hoja en el estomago- tomando dicha hoja se la entrego a matsuda para que la leyera

Souta tenemos que pasar por todas esta puerta y en cada una de ellas ay un reto distinto que pondrá en riesgo nuestras vidas y necesitamos pasar por todas porque cada una de ellas tiene una llave para abrer la siguiente y cuando lleguemos a la ultima enfrentaresmos el ultimo reto y saldremos de a qui souta saldremos de este infernal lugar… souta

Matsuda… cuando salgamos no quiero que arrestes a mi hermana ella no tiene la cualpa de aver matado, ella, eso fue lo que creía correcto ella solo quería aser un mundo mejor

Souta un asecino es un asecino y yo conozco a tu hermana y se que ella sabe muy bien que eso era malo y sobre todo que ella savia que eso la aria a ella también una mala persona lo siento souta mejor entremos a la primera puerta

Si…-"matsuda escucha se que puedes quererme y puedes amarme casi como a tu hijo pero no permitiré por ninguna razón que toques a mi hermana ella es mi familia y no dejare que la toques y si para ello devo de convertirme en una asecino lo are y no me va a importar para nada si para ello devo de salvar una vida inocente…


End file.
